Puzzle of the Heart
by BatmanReborn
Summary: Read the budding romance between Jou and Kaiba through Yugi, Honda, and Mokuba's POVs. Only they're not aware the two are dating...


**Title: Puzzle of the Heart**

 **Summary** : Read the budding romance between Jou and Kaiba through Yugi, Honda, and Mokuba's POVs. Only they're not aware the two are dating...

 **Note** : I found this going through some old fanfiction that I never posted in my folder a couple weeks ago. I wrote this last year, and thought I'll share it with you all now. I've always been a sucker for KaibaXJoey fanfics and thought I'd tackle one myself. I hope you guys like it! 3

 **ALSO:** This story tends to follow the manga more than the anime. In this story plot, Kaiba and Jou dueled each other in Battle City as per the anime, and the Grand Championship did not happen. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE END OF THE SERIES.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except a Red-Eyes Black Dragon card.

* * *

 **~YUGI~**

"Ah, great. They're at it again."

Yugi followed Honda's gaze. His shoulders slumped from weariness as he noticed his best friend and his arch-rival, their noses against one another's, throwing insults. Sometimes it felt like Jounouchi was Kaiba's arch-rival the way they went at each other's throat.

"I just took four exams today, man. I'm not in the mood for this," Honda grumbled.

Not for the first time, Yugi wondered if he should get in between Jou and Kaiba. Not that it ever stopped them before. Usually when he tried to mettle in and ease the situation, the fighting between the two would worsen.

"I don't even think you know what that word means, ingrate," Kaiba sneered.

Jou's fist clutched at his sides. "Screw you, Kaiba. You knew what I meant."

"If you're implying that you'll have to repeat your junior year, I agree with you."  
Red flooded Jou's face.

Yugi sighed. He stepped forward but Anzu grabbed him. "Come on, leave them be. Your grandfather's waiting for us."

Ryuu and Otogi waited at the street corner, wondering what was taking them so long.

None of them were in the mood for this today. They spent most of the day taking exams and preparing for senior year. It was close to summer break. Grandpa gave Yugi and his friends a special appointment in the Egyptian museum to look at some artifacts before they were revealed to the public. A few was to remain behind scenes and Yugi knew it would be a rare and exciting opportunity. Ever since Atem left, there's been a hole in his life. Being near Egyptian artifacts helped ease that pain.

Mokuba approached, looking sullen. "Sorry, Yugi. Seto was just going to drop me off but..." He trailed off, glancing at Jounouchi and Kaiba, still arguing.

Honda and Anzu walked on ahead, eager to get to the Kame-Game. They needed to be there in ten minutes.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Yugi pressed as he saw the younger teen biting his lips.

"It's Seto. He's gotten worst. He's been more controlling lately. I don't know what it is."

Now that Yugi thought of it; Jounouchi had been pretty quiet. In fact, this is the first Yugi heard him talk more than a couple sentences all month. He was so focused on his misery on missing Aibou that he failed to notice Jounouchi. What kind of a friend was he? Since Atem left, Jounouchi was always there.

"About what you said before...the other you..." Mokuba winced and stopped.

"It's okay. What is it?"

"Remember that duel, when you beat Seto and he had to reassemble the pieces of his heart?"

That seemed like forever ago. Yugi nodded.

"I think he put them back in the wrong place. I'm tired of waiting, Yugi. I'm tired of waiting for my brother to come back." He turned back to see Kaiba jab a finger into Jounouchi's chest. "It's like, his heart is together, but it's wrong...or maybe it's missing a final piece or something."

There was a sharp whistle and Yugi glanced back to see Anzu beckoning at him to hurry. He stepped forward, hesitant, wondering how to break this fight when:

"Oh, yeah? Then I challenge you to a duel, Kaiba."

"Psh. Please. I'll wipe the floor clean with you. I always do."

Jounouchi smirked. "I'll try not to use your Blue-Eyes White Dragon against you this time."

Kaiba's eyes twitched. "You'll never wield them again, mongrel."  
"Wanna bet?"

And their Duel Disks flipped out over their forearm.

Did they seriously carry it with them at all times?

Did Jounouchi know they had an appointment?

"We're going to be late," Mokuba said as he caught sight of Anzu. "I want to see those artifacts!"

 _So do I._ Yugi exhaled softly. There was no getting Jou out of this. Once he was in the thick of it with Kaiba, it took three of them to wrestle Jou away.

"Good luck, Jou!" Yugi called as he rushed after Anzu and the others, with Mokuba trailing after him.

He knew Jou would be pissed at them for ditching him and going on without him. But right now, his aching heart yearned for a piece of Aibou in any shape or form.

 _Sorry, Jou, I'll make it up to you!_

Afterwards, Yugi wished he knew what transpired during that duel.

* * *

 **~MOKUBA~**

Mokuba yawned, stretching out his arms as he rose to a sitting position. He slipped out of the sleeping bag and realized that Otogi and Honda were still asleep in their own bags across Yugi's bedroom floor.

Yugi and Ryuu must already be downstairs. One glance at the clock told him that his brother would be here to pick him up in a couple minutes.

As he slipped downstairs, he heard Jounouchi's voice. He grimaced, feeling guilty for leaving the blond behind. Out of all of them, he got along with Yugi and Jounouchi the most.

"I'm so so so so sorry, Yugi!"

Mokuba was surprised to hear Jounouchi apologizing. They were the ones who ditched him.

"Jou, I'm not angry. I'm sorry I left."

"Hope the duel was worth missing out a lifetime event," Anzu scoffed. Mokuba peered around the stairs to find her sitting on the counter, her arms crossed. He forgot she was here. She slept in a separate room than the boys.

Jou winced. He focused on Yugi. "I'm sorry. I know how much you needed this, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Nonsense, Jou. You're always there." Yugi gave his friend a big smile.

"Don't let him easily off the hook, Yugi!" Anzu grumbled.

Ryuu perked up. "How did the duel go?"

Jounouchi reeled his head back at the question. "How did it go?" he repeated.

Ryuu nodded his head.

"Uh..." Jou scratched the side of his neck, uncertain. "Uh..." A weird smile grew on his face. "I lost."

Anzu rolled her eyes.

Ryuu patted his back in sympathy.

"You'll get him next time, Jou!" Yugi encouraged.

Jounouchi's smile turned genuine.

Mokuba decided to make his presence know. "Hey Jou! You missed out on all the fun last night."

Jounouchi wrapped him into a hug. "Hey, Mokie! Sorry. I was too busy putting your brother into his place," he said with a wink.

"Yugi got a senet!"

"A what-now?" Jou asked with his brows raised.

Yugi grabbed his bag to pull out a small rectangular wooden box. "It's an ancient Egyptian game, probably one of the oldest board games in the world."

Jou's eyes widened. "Ah! Cool!"

"You would love this game. It's mostly luck!" Yugi exclaimed.

Mokuba chuckled as he watched Jou hover over Yugi as the spikey-hair teen showed Jou the maneuvers and tricks of the game. There was a knock at the door.

"Crap," Anzu muttered under her breath. "Mokuba, your brother's here."

Jounouchi tensed and the air in the room thicken.

Mokuba rushed for the door and halted as Seto stepped in. "There you are. Come on. I'm late for work."

Seto caught sight of Jou and froze. They stared at each other, giving one another the most weirdest glare. It was like they were trying to be intimidating and defiant, but something held it back...was it shame? What was it? A hint of pink trailed up Seto's neck. He recovered himself. "Mongrel," he snarled.

"Bastard," Jou tossed back.

The air was suffocating.

Mokuba turned to Yugi. "Thank you again for letting me come! And for spending the night!"

Yugi waved. "Anytime!"

"Kaiba?" Anzu shot out.

Why did his brother tensed? He never flinched around Anzu. Seto cast Jou a knowing glare.

"Can you beat Jounouchi in your own time? You made him miss an amazing opportunity last night."

Seto's brows furrowed. He turned to Jounouchi then back at Anzu. He smirked cruelly. "I have to do my civic duty and put filthy mongrels in their place."

"I think you're confusing that with your civic duty of being an ass," Jounouchi quipped without a beat.

"Hmm." Seto gave Jou a strange look again.

Seriously, what happened last night? How long did the duel last?

"Come on, Mokuba. The mutt's stench is overwhelming."

"Hey!"

Nope. Nothing changed. Maybe he was tired. He waved to Yugi again and followed his brother out the door.

Afterwards, he'd wished he pressed his brother harder for details about that duel.

* * *

 **~HONDA~**

Honda loved the summer. He loved everything about it.

The freedom from school. Working in the garage, part-time. The ocean. Girls in bikini and short skirts. He wondered how Shizuka would look in a bikini. Ohhh, she would look so nice and fine. And beautiful. With her long golden brown hair.

"You hear me?"

Honda banged his head against the frame of the car and groaned.

"Yikes. That doesn't sound pleasant. You alright, man?" Jou asked as Honda wheeled out from under the car.

He supposed it was only fair. He was thinking about his friend's sister after all. "Yeah." He rubbed the hurt from his forehead. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting with the others later tonight."

"Eh, yeah," Jou said. He scratched the side of his neck, a nervous habit he picked up from the streets. "I...uh, have to work late tonight. I can't make it."

"Oh." He noticed dark circles under Jou's eyes. Anger flared. "Jou. Your father..."

Jou waved his hands. "No. No. It's all good. I need the hours. Gotta save up for my own place."

"Your mom should offer you a room at her place. You're her son. You went through hell for Shizuka, it's the least she owns you."

Jou brushed that away. Obviously, he's heard this speech from Honda many times. It always angered him. Why didn't Jou ever get angry with his parents? It was like Jou had resigned himself to his fate on how they treated him. Honda hated it. He saw it tear apart Jou's self-confidence all the time. His self-worth. He wished Jou could believe that he was worthy.

"Look, uh, can I ask you something?" Jou said.

Honda sat up and wiped his greasy black hands on a ratty rag. "Anything. What's up?"

"How do you...no, um, when you look at...no, that's not right," Jounouchi muttered.

Honda's brows shot up. He was not expecting this. "Jou?"

"I love burgers," he spluttered out.

"Eh...that much was obvious," Honda said.

"I love how the juice squirts out when you take a bite into the beef, sandwiched by perfect butter buns. The combination completes the burger, you can't have it by itself."

"Uh-uh."

"I've always picked burgers over hot dogs," Jou said. "You know how much I hate hot dogs. Not enough juice. It's too crunchy, not enough flavor."

Well, take it for Jou to have a deep discussion about food.

"Yes. I know how much you hate hot dogs."

Jou continued, "What if one day I realized: oh, maybe hot dogs aren't so bad?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe I should give it another try. And maybe not all the hot dogs are as great, but maybe there is one brand in particular that gives you a feeling that you don't get when you normally eat burgers. Should I give up burgers all together and settle for hot dogs, or..."

Honda rubbed his forehead. He was having a hard time keeping up with this conservation. "Uh, Jou."

Jou looked at him with such an earnest expectation as if great advice would befall Honda's lips. Okay. Maybe he shouldn't joke this off like he usually does. Is this even about food anymore?

"Maybe...maybe you don't have to give up burgers. But don't think all hot dogs are amazing if it's just this one brand you like. Maybe whatever it is about this certain hot dog brand that stands out to you is what makes it special, you know?"

Jou nodded, his lips pursed in thought. "Like maybe this brand is a rare find, I won't be able to find it in other hot dogs."

"Okay. Are we even talking about hot dogs and burgers?"

Jou grinned. "Very much so. I think I'm going to try that hot dog brand tonight."

"I thought you already had it?" Honda said, confused.

"There are different ways to have a hot dog, Honda. Thanks, man."

Jou smacked his friend's knee and left with a bounce in his step. Honda blinked at Jou's exit and struggled to replay the conversation, trying to figure out what he missed.

His stomach grumbled.

"Damn. Now I want hot dogs."

* * *

 **~YUGI~**

Jou was in a foul mood.

Sure, he didn't act like it. He was his usual cheerful self, but Yugi could see the forcedness of Jou's smile, how the corners wanted to turn downward. The tightness around Jou's eyes, and his flared nostrils.

This was the gang's fifth get-together, and the first time Jou had joined them this summer. Either he had to work late or he didn't feel well. The gang didn't press, but Yugi knew something was up. He and Jou would grab lunch occasionally, and he couldn't explain it, but it was like Jou seemed lighter. Lighter in the way that the lines in his face were soft and he seemed relax, almost sure of himself.

Now, Jou acted like he did when they first became friends. Uncertain, angry, and confused.

"So, arcade tonight, guys?" Jou asked, his heart not really in the question as he leaned forward on the subway bench.

Oops.

"Oh, sorry, Jou, we scheduled it the last time we hung out. We're going to Kaiba Land."

Jou's features molded into a fierce anger.

"Is that okay?"

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth.

Honda smacked Jou's back. "Mokuba said they're building a new addition to the park. It's completed, and we're going to find out what it is."  
"It's Dragon Land..." Jou muttered.

"Huh?"

"How did you know that, Jou?" Anzu asked. "Not even Mokuba told us."

"It makes sense, doesn't it? What does Kaiba love more than himself? His Blue-Eyes, right?" Jou said.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. There was bitterness in Jou's voice. It wasn't the bitterness clipped with blind hatred. It was one clipped with a sadness.

"Jou? Are you okay?" Yugi pressed softly.

Jou smiled reassuringly at him. "Stressed out. Work has been crazy."  
"Maybe you should quit one of them. You're working three jobs," Anzu exclaimed.

"Saving up for my own place. I want to get one before school starts," Jou said with a shrug.

No one could argue against that. Yugi didn't want to say it, but the gang had been chipping in this summer in their _Jou's Apartment_ pool to help their friend achieve that. Jou was an independent fiery spirit. He would never ask for help if he was too proud about it. Which he was about this.

"Our stop is next!" Ryuu exclaimed.

As the subway rolled to a stop, all save Joey exit the doors with excitement. They stared up at Kaiba Land.

"Where did Mokuba say to meet him?" Anzu asked.

"Over here!" Yugi exclaimed. He got swallowed up by his excitement that he forgot all about Jou's angry demeanor.

Mokuba was waiting at the _Employee's Only_ doors and his face lit up when he saw them. "Hey! You made it!"

Mokuba handed them their Access Pass. "Stick close to me, and watch out for my brother. He's been in such a foul mood lately."

Jou snorted, but said nothing.

They filtered in and Mokuba led them through the park. They got a section that was bordered off by a thick wired green fence where you couldn't see beyond it.

"Want the first peak of Dragon Land?" He motioned to the guard at the gate entrance and he opened it to allow the gang in. Yugi was pumped as he stepped in, he walked under an arc of Four Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues hovering over him. Their wings were spread out in glory, their heads back in a roar.

It was so majestic.

Jou glanced at it with disinterest.

Mokuba showed them the new rides, the laser tag arena, the dueling areas. At back of the park, there was fresh construction garbage on the ground, pieces of nails, metal, and paint.

"Oh. I guess my brother made another addition," Mokuba said. They were building another statue next to a solo Blue-Eyes, they had yet to add the finer details and paint to it. It was evident enough that it was another dragon, and Yugi could tell from the outline that it wasn't the Blue-Eyes.

"Mokuba? What's the other dragon?"

"I dunno. In our plans, there was only supposed to be a blue-eyes there. Hey!" Mokuba called out to one of the construction crew. "What dragon are you building?"

"Isn't it obvious?" a sharp voice said.

Yugi jerked and snapped his head behind him. "Kaiba!"

Kaiba stared at Jou who glowered back in return.

"No, it's not obvious," Honda groaned. "I don't know what other dragons you carry in your deck. Is it the one where the three dragons are molded into one?"

"It's too small to be that," Ryuu said.

Jou's eyes widened as he took in the statue under construction.

Yugi inspected it once again, as well as he could from a distance. He felt like an idiot. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"What?" the others exclaimed.

Jou turned back to Kaiba, a question upon his features.

Kaiba stepped forward, addressing Yugi. "You're correct, Muto."

"Why chose that one?"

He chuckled. "It can't very well be Dragon Land if all I have are my Blue-Eyes? Besides, the Red-Eyes is a fiercesome rival, an annoying independent persistent dragon." His voice lowered that Yugi had to strain to hear. "However, without it, Blue-Eyes wouldn't have an equal, someone of worthiness to fight alongside him."

Yugi peered around Kaiba to see that Jou's features had softened, there was a smile forming that Yugi never seen on him before. It was soft, endearing.

It seemed like Kaiba finally respected Jou as a duelist. It was about time, too. How did that happened? Yugi felt like he was missing something, a piece of the puzzle.

"Is this what you've been working late on all week?" Mokuba asked. "You didn't have to be so secretive about it."

If anything Jou's smile grew at that. "Ah, that's Kaiba for you. He's a secretive bastard."

Kaiba pursed his lips.

"You at least have to tell us about your upcoming game you're developing," Ryuu said. "Is it also based on dragons?"

Jou stepped forward and, in a bad attempt in mimicking Kaiba's voice, said: "No, you imbeciles. I will not discuss company secrets with you."

"I don't sound like that."

"You need to record yourself. Yes, you do."

"Hmm. You're wrong. I wouldn't tell _them_ the secrets."

"That's basically what I just said."

"I would tell you."

"Eep?"

"Because you're a mutt, and mutt are always loyal to their masters."

Jou's face reddened. "Screw you, Kaiba."

Everyone else rolled their eyes at their bantering, but Yugi listened in closely. It was different than usual. Their bickering had no bite to it, no hatred. It was almost like...a friendly banter.

Yugi glanced between the both of them as if he witnessed a moment of ancient magic.

He wondered how Aibou would've felt at seeing this, what he would've made of it.

* * *

 **~MOKUBA~**

Mokuba woke up bleary in the middle of the night to a static television screen. Crap, he fell asleep here playing his video games and it went to sleep mode after being inactive. He rubbed his eyes, and winced as he pulled his skin free from the leather couch. Ouch. He wanted nothing more but to climb into his own bed.

He drearily stumbled up the stairs, hands fumbling for the railing to guide him through the darkness. There was a creek of light that cut through the dark hallway.

Kaiba was still up in the den, no doubt working late.

Mokuba debated whether or not to give off his usual lecture to his brother about working less. His feet moved of their own accord as they led him to the room. The door creaked as he poked his head in.

Seto was sitting on the floor with a glass of whiskey in one hand. In front of him, between his legs was a black safe, it was opened, yet Mokuba couldn't see the inside of it.

Seto was staring at it, unaware of Mokuba's arrival. He slowly raised the glass to his lips and downed the rest of the contents, his gaze unblinking.

Mokuba's stomach flipped. Seto resembled too much to how he looked after his first duel with the Other Yugi, who punished him to a Shadow Game where Seto had to reassemble his heart pieces. That same lifeless look was in his eyes.

Mokuba took a brave step into the room. "Se-seto?"

No reaction.

Panic seized him. He rushed forward. "Seto!"

Seto jerked back, life returning to his features.

Mokuba came to a halt in front of the safe, panting. "I thought..."

"Hmm?" Seto set the glass down and closed the safe. "It's late. What are you still doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I..." Tears welled in Mokuba's eyes. After Battle City, after that trip to Egypt, Seto had been slipping away. Drowning himself in his work. They made plans to work together and go after their dreams, but it seemed like it was short-lived. "I miss you, Seto."

Lines creased Seto's forehead, his brows crushing together. "What are you talking about? I haven't gone anywhere."

"You're always working. You said you were going to do more of what you wanted, what we wanted. To open a theme park for orphaned kids."

"We are doing that. That's what Kaiba Land is."

"Yeah, but there were other things. You said..." Mokuba glanced down. Why did he bother to keep trying? His brother was never going to change. Gozaburo had won. He took Seto away from him and left his shell of a broken man behind.

"Mokuba?" Seto pressed. He reached out a hand and felt Mokuba's forehead.

Mokuba leaned against the warmth. "I feel like I lost you, Seto," Mokuba cried. He slumped down onto his knees.

Seto's eyes softened and he rubbed his fingers affectionately through his Mokuba's hair. "I'm not lost. I'm right here."

"It feels like you're still somewhere else."

"Hmm. Maybe still trapped by the past," Seto muttered.

"Eh?"

"Someone recently told me that I shouldn't run from my past, that I should face it."

"Yugi?"

Seto shook his head. "Someone else. I don't know what, the way he said it...it sparked a memory. For the first time, I thought about our parents."

Mokuba remembered nothing about them. Maybe the phantom touch of a mother's kiss, but that was it.

Seto glanced down, rubbing his finger against the rim of his glass. "After the orphanage, what we went through with Gozaburo. I tucked it all away in a safe box. I tucked away my memories..." He chuckled. "I don't remember much, but I do remember Mom taking me to plays, to the library, to the park." He looked faraway as if glancing into the distant memory. "She loved dragons. I can't believe I forgot about it. I can't believe I held onto it."

"What are you talking about, Seto?" It warmed Mokuba to hear Seto talking about their mom. He wished he could remember her. All he remembered was that she had long chestnut hair.

Seto reached out and slowly lifted the lid of the safe. He pulled out a small stuffed animal that fit in the palm of his hands. "This...this was her favorite dragon. She gave it to me as a toddler and..." His voice hitched and tears dripped down.

Mokuba crawled over and got a better look at the stuffed dragon. He gasped. It was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon of the person who Seto hated the most. He glanced back up, gauging his brother's reaction.

Seto was...crying.

He hadn't seen Seto cry like this in ages. He pulled his brother into a hug.

"Do you think she sent him to me?" he sobbed.

He didn't know what Seto meant by that, but Mokuba squeezed him harder. He caught a strong whiff of the alcohol on Seto's breath and nearly coughed.

"Do you think a part of her lives in _him_?"

Was Seto talking about the Red-Eyes Black Dragon? Mokuba didn't know, but he knew he had to say something reassuring. "Yes, Seto. I think she does."

He couldn't see it, but he could sense Seto smiling. Seto pulled away. "I need...I need to call someone."

Mokuba blinked. There was someone else in Seto's life?

"I need..." He fumbled with the cellphone in his pocket.

"I'll be in my room," Mokuba said, somehow sensing that his brother needed a moment alone. He didn't want to leave, his brother was crying, breaking down in front of him. He'd never felt so powerless.

He left the room, but hovered for a moment as he heard Seto's voice.

"It's...it's me."

He'd never heard Seto's voice sound so broken.

"I...I need you."

Mokuba strained his ears. He couldn't decipher the voice on the other end, it sounded male, but he heard the message loud and clear: "I'll be right there."

Mokuba snuck down the hallway into the darkness and waited, waited for Seto's mysterious person to come.

His droopy eyes fought to stay open.

His last thought before he slipped into the dreamworld was: whoever this person was, their mother definitely sent them.

* * *

 **~HONDA~**

"Alright, dude, when are we going to meet this lucky girl?"

Jounouchi jerked his head to Otogi. "Eeh?"

Honda leaned back from the green Kawasaki, polishing the rim of his new motorcycle. He saved up for this baby! He couldn't wait to get out and ride her. Until Otogi mentioned that Jou supposedly had a love life and he didn't know about it.

"What girl?" Honda pressed.

"There's no girl," Jounouchi said.

"Oh, then I guess those aren't love bites that I see on your neck?" Otogi teased.

Jounouchi's face turned red and he smacked a hand over the right side of his neck.

How did Honda missed seeing a hickey on Jou's neck? He was a master at noticing these things.

"Drop it, Otogi," Jou snapped. "It's none of your business."

"It's not Mai, is it?" Otogi said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

"It's not," Jounouchi said.

Honda jumped up and pointed at Jounouchi. "So there is somebody!"

"No, there's not!" Jou yelled. "Leave it."

Honda and Otogi shared a look.

Jou sighed, looking at the both of them. "Okay. There is someone."

Honda perked up at this. "Who?"

"I...Look. You guys are my best friends, but this..." Jou rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks still scarlet.

Honda watched him. This was different. Different than his crush on Mai. He knew Jounouchi used to be head over heels for her, there was no denying that. Jounouchi would always rave about her, or bitch about her.

"Come on," Otogi said. "What are you, ashamed of her?"

Jounouchi's face fell, then his features twisted into a scowl. "Nothing like that. It's..." He smiled softly.

"What, she got a third nipple or something? OW!" Otogi rubbed his head where Honda smacked him.

Honda got it. He thought he understood. It was kind of like Shizuka. At first, he gushed over her, dueling for her affection against Otogi. Now, he kept his feelings mainly to himself. Not that he was ashamed of it. Partially because she was Jou's sister and it wasn't right to crush over her in front of her own brother.

"You don't have to tell us anything, Jou," Honda said.

Jounouchi glanced up. "Someday, maybe. I just..."

"I get it. Don't know if it's the real thing or not and you don't want to jinx it."

He hoped that someday when he started dating Shizuka, Jou would remember this moment and go easy on him.

"Thanks, man." Jou held up a finger. "But you're not dating my sister."

Honda released a whimpering whine. He took it back. "Fine. I think you _are_ dating Mai!"

He waited for Jou to get riled up. Instead his friend shook his head and smiled. "Sure, if you think so."

Honda glared. He was so going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **~YUGI~**

"A what?" Jounouchi took the invitation card from Yugi's hands.

"A formal gathering at the Domino City Museum. You remember Ishizu? She'll be there with Marik."

Jounouchi's face fell. "Marik..." he said, he glanced over the card.

Yugi reached out and laid a hand upon Jou's upper back. He knew that despite the fact Jou might have forgiven Marik, the torture he'd endured during the duel against Marik would always haunt him.

It still haunted Yugi to this day. Seeing his friend get electrocuted and shocked by the flames of Ra. He was still surprised how Jou survived that. "I know, Jou. It doesn't make you any less strong to still get nightmares from that."

Jou smiled weakly. "Yeah. Thanks. It still bugs me. That I was so close. I could have prevented the pain you and Yami Yugi had to endure during your duel."

"I don't blame you," Yugi said. "And besides, it was probably a good thing I did. I never would've grown and been able to beat Atem in..."

Yugi glanced away, the pain of lost still there.

Jou stared at him and then glanced back over the card. "You really cared about him. Didn't you? That bond you guys had. It ran deep, didn't it?"

"He...he was my other half, Jou. I can't explain it...but it's like..." Yugi crossed his room and placed a hand on the Millennium Puzzle on his desk.

"Like finding that piece of yourself that finally makes you whole?" Jou suggested.

Yugi turned to him.

"Or maybe it's not a matter of finding it. Maybe it's a matter of finally putting that piece into place."

Yugi smiled. "Grandpa doesn't really understand. He tries."

"You really loved _him_ , didn't you?"

Yugi nodded.

Jou reached out a hand and wrapped it around Yugi's upper shoulders. "I'm sorry, Yuge. I'm sorry you had to let him go."

"I didn't want to," Yugi confessed. "I wanted to botch that final duel."

"I know. But isn't that what it means to love someone? You have to do what's best for them. Not for you."

Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes. "I miss him. Since he's been gone, there's this hole in my chest. I feel empty."

Jounouchi squeezed his shoulder. Not saying anything but lending his strength.

When Yugi finished crying it out, Jou spoke softly, "I wished I could bring him back for you, buddy."

"I know. But he deserves to have peace."

"Yeah...yeah, he does. Still..." Jounouchi lowered his arms. "Yuge. How did you know? I mean, how did you know that Atem was a piece who was connected to you?"

Oh. When did he know? It took a while. During their duel with Pegasus? "I can't pinpoint the exact moment."

"Did you guys get along at first?"

"Kind of. It took me a long time to trust him. For us to figure out how we worked together. Once we figured that out, everything just clicked into place."

Jounouchi nodded. "Kind of how we became friends."

Yugi smiled.

 _What's something you can show but can't see? You give up? C'mon, it's friendship! Thanks for showing me that we're friends._

Jounouchi risked everything for him. Sacrificed everything, nearly died multiple times for both him and Atem. He stood by Yugi's side as he grieved for Atem.

"Jou?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on with you?"

He tensed.

"I mean, you've been kind of quiet since the end of the school year. I know I haven't been there lately, but I'm here for you."

"All those exams kind of freaked me out. We have to start thinking about our future. Who we want to be. What we want to be. I don't know who I am. I think I do..."

"What do you want, Jou? Don't think years from now. Just think about this summer. What do you want?"

"My own place. Get away from my father. My shitty ass neighborhood. The yazuka have been bothering me again, trying to get me to join. It's been a lot of pressure."

"You can always crash here, at least until you get another place," Yugi offered.

"Thanks, but eh, this is something I gotta do on my own."

"Jou...it's okay to ask for help. It doesn't make you weak. In fact, it makes you stronger. You always came to my aid when I asked for help. Did that make me weak in your eyes?"

"No, of course not!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Then why do you believe I'd think less of you?"

Jou's shoulder slumped forward. "My mom's been pushing me for more money. Because now I'm a successful Duelist and gotten prized-money I'm supposed to help pay for Shizuka's schooling and everything. I just...I'm tired. I barely have enough money for a new place. I barely have enough money to pay off my dad's debt. If I don't pay it, the yakuza will forced me back into their gang and I..."

Jounouchi leaned forward, hands in his face. His entire body trembled.

"I can't do it anymore. My father's right. I'm worthless. I'd never amount to anything. I'm a street thug. That's my future, Yuge."

"No, it's not."

Jounouchi shook his head, not believing him.

How could Yugi miss this? How could he be such an idiot? Jounouchi fought for Shizuka at Duelist Kingdom and aided Yugi in getting his grandpa's soul back. He fought by Yugi's side in Battle City against Yami Marik. He fought along his side when they recovered Atem's memories. Who was fighting for Jounouchi?

Yugi was still unsettled when Jou left later to head to his shift at the Burger World. He decided to head off where Atem taught him: wherever his gut let him.

And his gut took him to KaibaCorp.

"Moto. What are you doing here?" Kaiba spat when Yugi walked into his office. He clicked away at his laptop, eyes darting frantically across the screen.

"I need your help. Jou needs your help."

Kaiba perked from his desk and his hands rose from the keyboard. He tugged at his collar. "What do you mean?"

"I know you don't like him, but I know you at least respect him."

Kaiba sighed in relief, and Yugi didn't know what at. "What are you getting at, Moto?"

"We're trying to save up to get Jou his own place. But everything we can afford still keeps him in the bad part of town."

"Why come to me? Are you hoping to extort money out of me?"

Yugi slammed his palm down on the desk. "Look into your heart, Kaiba. I know there's a good person in there. I wished you had the courage to show it, but… please. Help Jounouchi."

Kaiba glanced away, clearly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and walked over to the window, the view overlooking the city. After a while, he said, "I have a guest house at the back of my mansion. With the security guards there, it would help protect him from the yakuza and his father."

Yugi stopped for a moment. Did he mention that to Kaiba? He couldn't remember.

He chuckled bitterly. "Jou's too proud to want my help, Moto. There's no way he'll move in."

Moving into that guest house would be perfect. Jounouchi wouldn't have to worry about paying too high for rent, he could save up money, be safe in his own home. Be free-spirited without family members weighing him down.

"I think I may be able to help with that. Um...if you're willing to allow Jou to move into that guest house."

Kaiba shrugged. "It's been empty for years. As you can tell, I don't normally receive many guests."

Yugi chuckled. Was that a joke? Did the great uptight Seto Kaiba quip a joke to Yugi? Maybe Seto was lightening up around them. He bowed his head to Seto. "Thank you, Kaiba."

When he straightened himself back up, Kaiba stared at him in shock.

"Jou's my best friend. He has a big heart, and he gives so much that I think he forgot to learn how to receive."

Kaiba snorted, either in agreement or he wasn't liking this sappy stuff.

"I think if we keep his pride in check, he'll allow us to help him," Yugi said.

Kaiba nodded. "I don't think you have to worry too much, Moto. Jounouchi seems to be receiving rather well."

Yugi titled his head. Huh?

Kaiba smiled at his own inner joke.

* * *

 **~MOKUBA~**

"We should put up a couple of paintings in here, to liven up this living room," Anzu said.

Mokuba lowered his dust rag from the coffee table and glanced about the small living room of the guest house. It was behind the pool of their mansion, and when he heard what his brother decided to do, he was...shocked. And awed.

His amazing brother Seto Kaiba was helping Jounouchi.

This small change in his brother. He liked it.

After that breakdown a couple weeks ago, Kaiba has been less controlling of Mokuba, at home more, and dare he think it, smiling more. It was small, it was subtle. Yet Mokuba saw it.

He hoped it was for the better. He hoped his brother didn't retreat.

He stood and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Otogi and Honda were fixing the bed in the room, cracking jokes about how it was going to get a lot of physical use. Well, duh, where else where Jou going to sleep?

Yugi got bathroom cleaning duty.

Which left Mokuba in the living room and kitchen area with Ryuu and Anzu.

"Good idea," Ryuu said. "We could bring in some Duel Monster paintings."

Eh?

Anzu scoffed. "No. It needs to be relaxing to look at, like forests or trees."

"How about naked girls! We should get Penthouse posters in here!" Otogi exclaimed, coming into the room.

"You perv!" Anzu said, tossing a cleaning rag at him.

"We could add some flowers and plants into the kitchen," Ryuu thought.

"Jou would kill them within a week," Honda said. "Unless we get fake ones. Though, I'm with Otogi here."

"You dumb imbeciles. You dare call yourselves Jounouchi's friend," Seto's voice boomed into the room.

They all froze.

"Lay off, Kaiba," Honda gripped. "We know him better than you!"

"Then you should know that Jou is a simple guy. If you put extravagant things in here, you'll never get him to agree to stay here. Keep it simple. No fancy posters or lamps or paintings. Cheap coffee table and couch. A bed. Let Jou fill in the rest."

Jou? Mokuba stood up. Did Seto call Jounouchi...Jou?

"Kaiba's right, guys," Yugi said, coming out of the bathroom with cleaning gloves.

"Come on," Honda growled. "It'll be hard enough to get Jou to move in here the first place. Why would he want to be anywhere near you? He hates your guts, Kaiba."

Seto flinched at those words. Mokuba doubted the others caught it. Seeing it send a pang through his heart. Seto never flinched at their words...except occasionally at Jou's.

"Jou will accept," Yugi said, standing next to Seto. "This will be Jou's place. Kaiba will change the locks, and he's also going to bill Jou an affordable rent."

Honda scoffed. "You should be giving this to him for free."

Kaiba crossed his arms. "You said he hated my guts. Would he really accept this from me for free then?"

Honda instead turned to Yugi. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kaiba's face grew red. "Of course it's a ..." The chirp of Seto's phone interrupted him. He glared and pulled out his phone. "Kaiba," he answered harshly.

His brows shot up and he took a few steps back.

"I can answer the phone however I want," he said.

Mokuba creased his brows. What? Who was Kaiba talking to? That was...something a normal teenager would say.  
Seto slipped out the door, and Mokuba saw him pacing in front of the pool, talking.

Then it happened. Something Mokuba hadn't seen in a long time.

His brother tossed his head back and laughed. A free all-out laughter. Tears welled up in Mokuba's eyes. Whomever Seto was talking to, Mokuba wanted to thank them, to hug them, for bringing that smile back.

It was quiet behind him, and he wondered if the others had noticed.

"Who's he talking to, Mokuba?" Yugi whispered.

"I don't know. I think he's dating somebody, but I still haven't met them yet."

"I'd never seen Kaiba laugh like that before."

Mokuba grinned as he saw Kaiba shaking his head, now covering his smile with his palm. "I have. A long time ago."

"Wow. Jou wouldn't believe this if we tell him," Honda said.

Mokuba could scarcely believe it himself.

"Geez, first Jou, now Kaiba. Everybody falling in love these days," Otogi mumbled.

Yugi suddenly widened his eyes and then he chuckled. "I should've known," he said.

"What?" Honda said.

"It seems like for Kaiba and I, _he_ was the one who gave us the final piece."

Final piece? Oh. Right. A piece of Kaiba's heart. What piece was Yugi talking about?

Yugi glanced up. "What's something you can show but can't see?"

Mokuba shrugged, not really sure where Yugi was going with this. The star-spiked hair teen appeared to have figured something out.

"I guess there's more than one answer to that riddle," Yugi whispered softly.

* * *

 **~HONDA~**

"Are you sure you don't want to duel, Yuge? We still have time to head back and get your Duel Disk."

Honda broke from the gang to glance back at Jounouchi and Yugi, who stood by the fountain.

"We're here for you, Jou!" Yugi exclaimed. He lowered his head and shifted on his feet. "Besides, I'm not quite ready..."

Jounouchi gave him a long look. "Let's go home, Yugi."

Yugi shot his head up. "No! This is good. I need this."

The blond smiled in understanding. "It's your way of being close to him, huh?"

Yugi nodded with a shy smile. "I'm sorry I can't be your partner."

"No sweats, pal."

Sometimes Honda forgot about Yami Yugi, he forgot that Yugi never truly played alone during those tournaments he watched them in. Maybe it was a good thing Yugi wasn't dueling today. They were heading to watch Jou participate in a small dueling tournament, sponsored by some small company he'd never heard of. The twist was that it was a duo competition, meaning you had to have a partner with every duel.

He didn't know who Jounouchi would pair up with. He was scanning the crowd for Mai. Or Mako.

Jou and Yugi rejoined the gang.

Honda admired Jou for being able to understand Yugi without the smaller teen ever needing to say anything.

Anzu would talk to Yugi about it, but he noticed that Yugi had to explain a lot of how he felt, and even then, Anzu never truly got it. Not for lack of trying though.

He wished Shizuka was here.

"Oh, my, Yugi Moto and Katsuya Jounouchi. The champion and third-runner up for Battle City Championship. What an honor."

A weird-looking dude with long flowing pink hair and a freakish-suit appeared, wearing a Duel Disk on his arm. He was accompanied by a shorter guy with blue hair.

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "Zigfried."

"Ah, I'm touched. My reputation proceeds me."

Who the hell was this vain ass?

"Reputation of living in Seto Kaiba's shadow, yeah, sure," Jou said, crossing his arms.

Whoa. Why did Jounouchi hold such venom for this guy? And apparently, Jou hit a nerve with that statement.

Zigfried brushed his hair off his shoulders. "Hmm. Mister Yugi. I would like to duel you and your pathetic little friend."

"Pathetic?" Jou squeaked.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm not dueling in this competition."

Zigfried's eyes grew dangerous. "Naturally. You wouldn't want this low-rate duelist holding you back."

Jounouchi held up a fist. "Hey!"

"I'll duel with him."

Jounouchi lowered his fist and blinked owlishly at Kaiba's arrival. The CEO of KaibaCorp stood with a smug smile, the edge of his silver trench coat fluttering against the wind.

Honda creased his brows. Wait. What did Richboy say?

"Seto Kaiba," Zigfried greeted with a sneer. "Are you sure? I thought charity cases were beneath you."

Jou growled. "Who are you calling..."

"Oh, he's beneath me, alright," Kaiba said.

Jou's face turned red. "What? Hey!"

"But he's a true duelist, and the Goddess of Victory smiles upon him."

Jou gapped at that.

Kaiba complimenting Jounouchi, again? Okay. What alternate universe did Honda walk into today?

Zigfried's lips curled back in a snarl. "Fate always chooses me."

"Jou, let's shut them up," Kaiba said, activating his Duel Disk.

"With pleasure," Jou snarled.

What? What's going on? Kaiba and Jounouchi, who both couldn't go more than a minute without insulting each other, without being at each other's throat, were pairing up together for a duel?

Yugi approached Honda's side, watching the engagement and enjoying this more than he should.

"Yugi?" Honda asked. "Do you know who that guy is?"

"Grandpa mentioned him a few times. He's CEO of Schroeder Corp, a rival of KaibaCorp." He leaned in and whispered, "I was told he's worse than Kaiba. He's also strong believer in the Goddess of Victory. His partner is a business associate, I believe."

"And Jou knows him?" Honda exclaimed.

Anzu stood next to Yugi's other side. "When did they start getting along?"

"I guess because they have a common enemy," Ryuu pointed out.

Yeah, let's go with that, Honda thought.

"How good is Zig... pink-hair guy?" Anzu asked.

"I've heard he's won a few championships across Europe," Yugi said.

It was strange watching Jou and Kaiba sprout insults to Zigfried and his partner instead of each other. Jou would give Kaiba thumbs-up when Richboy played a good hand. Kaiba would nod his head in approval every once in a while at Jou's hand.

Other times:

"You're playing Time Wizard? Why are you gambling at a critical time?" Kaiba yelled.

"Okay. One, that's not constructive criticism. Two, I thought you said the Goddess of Victory smiles upon me?" Jou grinned.

"Don't throw my words back at me."

The duel drew in a huge crowd. Honda caught sight of Mai, Weevil, Rex, Mako, and Espa Roba. There were scatters of hushed whispers that Honda picked up:

"Kaiba's dueling with Jou."

"I thought they hated each other."

"I'm surprised Kaiba's here, I heard he was more of a solo player."

"Why isn't Yugi playing?"

At some parts in the duel, Honda's heart would seized and yet somehow Jounouchi or Seto would save the round with a trap or spell card.

At the finale of the duel, Kaiba had three of his Blue-Eyes out, and Jou had his Black-Eyes on the field. It made quite the majestic sight, seeing the normally two rival dragons, on the same side.

"Woo!" Jou exclaimed. He smacked Kaiba on the arm. "Do we make a team or what?"

A twinge of a smile twisted the corner of Kaiba's mouth. "Hmmm."

Honda laughed. Sure, he grew to respect Kaiba, but he still viewed him as an arrogant ass. Seeing him stand there with Jou, sharing a victory together, it felt right, natural...heh, maybe it was fate.

Or maybe the Goddess of Victory smiled upon them.

* * *

 **~MOKUBA~**

Mokuba finished pouring the soda into the plastic cup. He stepped back and clasped his hands together in excitement.

Pizza. Check.

Soda. Check.

Video games setup. Check.

Big brother?

He heard the sound of garage door opening.

Check!

He was all prepared for their family fun night! The past couple weeks, he and Seto would stay up late on Friday nights, playing video games, watching movies, talking about their parents, and just...being a family.

He hadn't had a family like that in so long.

His brother was back!

He heard the door open and footsteps in the kitchen.

Mokuba rushed in to find Seto loosening his tie and slamming his briefcase onto the counter.

"Hey Seto! I got everything ready!"

"Not tonight, Mokuba."

Mokuba felt his hopes crushed. His shoulders slumped. "You-you promised. If you had a bad day, we can talk about it."

"You can't always get what you want. Go play by yourself."

Mokuba tried to ignore the sting of hurt. "But...I want to be with you. I rarely see you enough as it is, Seto. You work all the time."

"I work to give you this lifestyle. I work to give you everything, Mokuba!"

"I can help out more so that you're less stressed."

"That's not the issue."

"Then what is?"

"You! This! I can't afford leisure time with you. I can't waste time to such weakness and trivial things."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around his stomach, stepping back. He'd never felt so small. "I didn't know I was a weakness."

Seto's eyes softened for a moment before the cruelty sank back in. "You're not. You're my little brother. I'm willing to take care of you and give you everything. But...this...you're asking too much of me, Mokuba."

"What happened? Seto, tell me! What happened today?"

"I just realized who I am, and I function best this way. I can protect you better this way."

"You mean protect yourself." Mokuba's hands shook. He was tired of this. Tired of waiting for his brother to come back. Tired of watching him get so close and slip away, again and again. "You're not my brother."

Seto recoiled, then he glowered. "I'm doing what's best for you, Mokuba. I always have."

"No! You're not. You're scared. You're scared of being who you used to be. Gozaburo won! He killed my brother and what's standing in front of me is a twisted version of him. You're not Seto. You're Gozaburo."

"Mokuba!"

He ran away from his brother, and up the stairs, locking himself into his room. He slumped against the door and wiped his cheek. Oh. He was crying.

In that moment, he never felt so alone.

He wondered not for the first time what their lives would've been like if Gozaburo never adopted them.

What their lives would've been like if Seto was still alive, and not this abomination walking around with his brother's face?

He thought back to that rare laughter, that smile he saw a few weeks back.

"He's gone..." Mokuba whispered. "Seto's gone. And he's never coming back. Yugi was wrong." He buried his head between his knees and cried, wishing that his parents was still alive, wishing that the Red-Eyes their mother gave Seto protected him better.

* * *

 **~YUGI~**

Yugi watched as Jounouchi fumbled with his tie. He kept screwing up the loop and Yugi would offer to help, but he got the sense that Jou wasn't really here and that his mind was elsewhere.

"Ah!" Jou screamed tossing his tie into the sink.

Yugi winced. He locked the door of the public bathroom where they were certainly stationed at on the third floor of the Domino City Museum. He slowly approached his friend like a hunter would a lion.

"Jou?"

Jou leaned forward, gripping his hands around the edge of the sink.

"Jou?"

"What's wrong with me, Yugi?" The bangs of Jou's hair fell into his eyes as his chin rested against his chest, deflated.

Yugi didn't answer, unsure of how to respond.

"The thing is I'm not mad about it. I kind of saw it coming. It's the fear talking...and I want to be angry, so much. I want punch him. But I've seen the guy underneath all those stupid layers and masks, and I can't get angry, but he's acting like a scared stupid little child."

Something happened with Kaiba. A fight? A disagreement? Something bigger? He still didn't know the full extent of their relationship. If it was a friendship or more.

"Jou?"

"Why can't I be angry? It's so much easier to be angry! I'm sick of feeling like some pathetic sad moron!" Jou slammed his fist against the sink.

Yugi grabbed it and Jou widened his eyes as if realizing for the first time that he wasn't exactly alone.

"Because you see people, Jou. You understand. I never had to tell you about Atem and me...you knew. It's okay to feel sad. It's...perfectly normal."

Tears welled up in Jou's eyes. "Why does it have to hurt?"

"Because we're human. I'm sure, whoever this person is, I'm sure it's hurting them too."

Jou bit his lips and scoffed. "I doubt it."

"It is."

"I never felt like this, Yugi. I hate feeling like this. It's the worst."

Finally, Yugi knew what it was. "It's love, Jou. I don't think it's supposed to make you happy. I think love gives you every single feeling in the world. Even the ones you don't want."

Jou wiped at his eyes. "Love. Ah. Damn it. Of course, it's love. Of all people. Why couldn't it have been Mai?"

"I don't think you chose who you love, Jou." Yugi thought about Atem, their evolving relationship. "Sometimes, I think love is more like...like seeing someone and going...'oh, it's you, it's always been you'. You know?"

Jou stared at him and chuckled softly. "That sounds about right."

Yugi couldn't hide it in. "I think you and Kaiba fit each other perfectly. It seems so obvious now."

Jou's face reddened. "What? It's not..." He pulled at his collar, fanning himself. "It's not...Damn. There's no hiding anything from you."

"It took me a while to figure it out."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He and Jou sat down on the floor, resting their back against the sink counter.

"I don't expect you to. I was planning on waiting for you to tell me when you're ready." Yugi looked up at Jou, who had wiped the tears from his cheeks. "What happened, Jou? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know. I think it's Gozaburo's doing. I think Kaiba's afraid of..." Jou shrugged and then bitterly laughed. "I think he's afraid of being himself. That cold exterior got him to survive this long. He doesn't know anything better."

"You know him well."

"Not really. It was just weird. He asked me out of the blue one day why I loved Red-Eyes. I told him. Why I connected with it. How I fought during Battle City to win that card back from you. How Red-Eyes and I were like kindred spirits. Like I felt that the Red-Eyes was protecting me. I don't know. It was like a flip had been switched. Kaiba resorted back to the jerk I knew, but worst...the things he said." Jou swallowed. "And I can't hate him, and I want to."

Yugi placed a hand on Jou's back. "I'm sorry, Jou."

"Eeeeh, I'm sorry, Yuge. I'm ruining this night. We got a party going on downstairs."

A party? Where Jou will have panic attacks being near Marik and having to be in Kaiba's presence after...a fight? A breakup? That wasn't a party.

"We can just stay here, Jou."

"Nah." Jou squeezed his shoulder. "I know you want to talk to Ishizu about Atem, and who knows, maybe she has something information on him. Let's do this!"

Jou got back up, washed his face to erase evidence he'd been crying and flashed a grin. "Screw the tie. Let's go enjoy ourselves! School starts next week. Let's have on good outing!"

Yugi winced at Jou's over-enthusiasm. He played along, because he knew Jounouchi needed this. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

They rejoined the party, watching from the balcony as Honda and Shizuka talked near the food buffet table.

Ryuu and Anzu were in deep discussion with Ishizu and Marik.

Mokuba was with Otogi, standing near the table of the Egyptian artifacts with Odin.

Kaiba was standing with the professors, sponsors, and archeologists of the recent dig, looking bored.

Grandpa was joking with Professor Yoshirmori. Both Yugi and Jou cringed at the fake teeth the professor now wore. The fake white stood in contrast to the worn-out yellow teeth the man had.

As they came down the stairs, Ishizu noticed them. "Ah! Yugi," she called out.

Yugi noticed Jou tensed as Marik glanced their way, but he moved with grace, hiding it. They should've stayed upstairs.

Ishizu approached and bowed to Yugi, then Jou. "Jounouchi." She smiled at Yugi. "We brought back an artifact I think you'll like." She beckoned them to the table and pointed to one that was recently cleaned.

It resembled the Millennium Items. It was a circle with rays beneath it, an Egyptian eye in the center of the circle.

"A sun disk," Yugi whispered in excitement.

Jou caught notice of it. "Ah, great. What does this one do?"

Yugi struggled not to smile. Jounouchi hated these items. He didn't blame him. Jou had been wielded by the Rod, had it mind-control him to almost kill his best friend.

"We still haven't figured it out yet," Marik said. "We believe this was created to resemble the Egyptian God, Ra."

Jou sucked in air between his teeth.

Yugi flinched at that too. He came too close, to losing Jounouchi to the flames of Ra. He had no idea how Jounouchi didn't burn away to ash. Marik confessed to such once. That Winged-God was supposed to have disintegrated Jounouchi. Yugi couldn't have imagined the pain and the torture Jounouchi went through.

Marik seemed to have notice. His face fell. "Ah, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have."

Jounouchi forced a smile. "It's okay. Yugi goes ballistic over this. It was good of you to bring it for him."

Ishizu picked it up. "I think it lost its powers when the others were put to rest."

It was for best. Atem deserved rest, as well as the others who waited for him. Winning that duel was the most important battle he ever won, just tied with dueling to win Jounouchi back when he was under Marik's mind control.

He and Jounouchi had been through so much.

Don't they both deserve happiness?

When Ishizu held out the artifact toward Yugi, it passed in close proximity to Jounouchi, and in doing do, flared a bright gold.

"Ah! Yugi!" Jounouchi tackled him to the ground as the light blinded throughout the room. Yugi winced as he hit the floor, hard, and Jounouchi's weight crashed on top of him.

An unearthly roar sounded and the floors trembled.

Jou groaned over him.

"Jounouchi! Are you okay?"

His friend rolled off him and froze. Standing in front of Ishizu was a spirit, the man looked similar to Shadi, except fiercer-looking.

He smirked at Jou. "I can smell it on you, boy. You reek of ash remnants from the Flames of Ra."

Jounouchi slowly rose to his feet, taking a protective stance in front of Yugi. _No,_ _Jounouchi..._

"Yeah, big phoenix tried to take me down once. Didn't take," Jou said, full of defiant.

Yugi stumbled up.

"I'm curious. How did you survive?" He bored his eyes into Jou, as if peering into his soul. "Hmm. Let's see. You give so much to Mommy and Daddy and they don't view you as their son. Pathetic."

To his credit, Jou didn't flinch. He clenched his jaw and held up a fist.

The Egyptian spirit sniffed the air. "What's this? Oooh, love rejected you."

This time, Jou did flinch.

"Curious that you're standing in front of your friend like that. Are you always such a protector?"

Ishizu mumbled some Egyptian phrase behind the figure.

The man laughed. "You can't banish me. I have to fulfill my duty to Ra." He smirked at Jou. "You survived once. Yet the spirit of the flames still hover about you. Are you worthy of a God?" The man snapped his fingers.

Jou's skin immediately glowed red as if something was afire beneath them. He wavered, stepped back, and collapsed onto the floor with a scream.

Yugi rushed to his friend's side. "JOU!"

"Release him from this Shadow game!" Marik yelled to the figure. "He's not who you want to place under trial. He's already suffered Ra's hands!"

Shizuka cried out for her brother.

Jou had his arms wrapped around himself, writhing and moaning.

Yugi gripped Jou, trying to keep him still. He released him. Jou's skin felt like a hot coal! "JOU!" he cried. He glanced up at the Egyptian spirit. "Release him! Please! STOP IT!"

The figure only shrugged. "Then he is not worthy."

Someone knelt on the other side of Jou, the flap of a coat smacked Yugi's face.

Kaiba!

"You mongrel! Don't give into that fool's magic. You can beat this!"

Jou's eyes rolled back and he screamed again.

Yugi's stomach churned. Tears of helplessness welled in his eyes. "Jou! You can do this. Please! I can't lose you! You're...I..."

Jou groaned and leaned forward as if a spasm went through his chest.

Kaiba stared at Yugi, confliction battling upon his features. He glanced back at Jou.

"Big brother!" Shizuka yelled.

Honda held her back.

Marik and Ishizu pleaded with the spirit.

Grandpa stood in shock, stricken.

Kaiba reached down and cupped his hands around  
Jou's face. He hissed in pain. "Listen to me. You can beat this again...I..."

Jou cried out and jerked under Kaiba.

"I can't lose you!" Kaiba yelled.

The room around them silenced.

Kaiba cried out along with Jou and he leaned his forehead against Jounouchi, who still writhed in pain under him.

"You...I pushed you away because you remind me of my mother. She loved the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. She had a fiery spirit. I...I know if she was looking upon me now, she'd hate me. She'd hate the man I become. She wouldn't be proud of me. If that was true...eventually, you will come to see that too."

Yugi gapped at seeing the vulnerable side of Kaiba. Sure, he'd seen the soft spot Kaiba held for his little brother, but not this. This vulnerability ran deeper.

Jou groaned, crying out.

"Beat this," Kaiba said. "Beat this."

He leaned forward and his lips locked onto Jou's. Eventually, Jou's body calmed, sagged down and then Jou returned the kiss with kind. His skin still glowed.

Jou pulled away, panting. He gave a weak smile before he moaned and bent over again.

Kaiba pulled Jou into a tight hug. "Beat this. Beat this. Come on. You're stronger than all of us."

Yugi rose to his feet, anger blasting through him

"You..." he said to the spirit who watched Kaiba and Jou with wide-eyes. "You don't understand. Jounouchi is worthy. The first time he faced Ra...he was fighting for me, fighting to be a true duelist, for his Red-Eyes. Right now...he's fighting for more than just friendship."

"If I'm the King of Games, then Jounouchi is the heart."

Yugi's breath hitched. That voice...

The spirit stepped back, and there stood Atem, the outline of his body a light-blue.

"Aibou..." Yugi whispered.

Atem gave Yugi a tight smile before turning to the spirit. "Ramses, Ra didn't mark Jou to undergo trial. Jou is the child of the sun. The God of Ra runs through his blood."

Ramses glowered. "You shouldn't be here. You're supposed to be on the other side."

"Apparently, the Millennium Sun Disk summoned me. I'm connected to the pieces."

A shudder escaped Jou's mouth and Yugi noticed the glow fading from his skin. Jou buried his head into Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba tightened his hug.

"I banish you," Atem declared and Ramses faded.

"Atem!" Yugi exclaimed.

Atem approached him. "You've grown much since I've last seen you. I...I miss you."  
"I think about you every day," Yugi said. "I'm having a hard time moving on."

Atem picked up the Sun Disk and handed it over to Yugi. "There's still some power left within this. Use this wisely. I can still come when you call."

"You..." Yugi held it up and shook his head. "No. You deserve peace."

"Doesn't hurt for me to check in every once in a while," Atem said. He faced Kaiba and Jou.

The two of them finally realized they had an audience.

"For the record," Jou whispered in a scratching voice, "you outed us."

"Next time, don't go challenging people with Egyptian magic."

"I thought you didn't believe in that fairy tale crap," Jou said. He coughed as Kaiba rolled his eyes. He still didn't release Jou.

Atem smiled at this.

Mokuba approached them, hesitantly. "Big brother?"

Kaiba refused to look him in the eye. He exhaled, his breath caused Jou's hair to ruffle. "Yes, Mokie. I'm dating the mutt."

"When in hell did this happen?" Otogi exclaimed. "I thought you were dating Mai!"

"Is this what you meant by hot dogs?" Honda said.

"I didn't know you liked guys!" Anzu chirped in.

"You guys do realized that Jou just underwent Ra's flames once again," Ryuu pointed out. "Shouldn't we be more concerned about that?"

"Yes!" Jou squealed. "Let's!"

"Kaiba..." Atem called out.

Kaiba finally moved his eyes from Jou's, glaring at Atem as if daring him to say anything.

"You're wrong. She's very proud of you."

Kaiba widened his eyes.

Jou lifted his head back with a smile. "Told you, Richboy." He grunted, leaned back and held out a hand. "Good seeing you, old pal. Thanks."

Atem reached out and clasped Jou's hand. "Thank you, friend, for standing by Yugi."

"Always, man. You know that."

Atem smiled. "It seems like you found the other part of your soul."

"Eh? Oh...uh..." Jou's cheeks reddened.

"Kaiba. I can sense the darkness lifting from your heart. Please, learn from me, don't let your arrogance blind you to plight of others, and to the plight in your own heart."

Kaiba gave a brisk nod.

Atem turned back to Yugi with a sad smile. "I'm honored that you mourn for me, but don't forget to live, Yugi. You are much stronger than I am...than I was. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side."

Tears welled in Yugi's eyes.

"I know. I...I'll see you around, Aibou."

Atem smiled and slowly faded away.

Yugi's heart seized. Don't go! Don't leave me. He kept silence. Jou was right. Loving someone meant you do what's best for them. He'll do what Atem asked of him. He'll start living. As for the mourning...that he didn't know he would ever let go of.

"What? Don't pass out on me, you stupid mutt," Kaiba muttered, fondness in his voice. He flicked a band of hair from Jou's eyes and sighed. He glanced around, taking in the odd stares and gob-smacked expressions. He glowered. "What?" he stressed.

"We should probably take Jou to the hospital, don't you think?" Honda grumbled, glaring back.

Yugi reached forward, adjusting his friend's weight as Kaiba tried to lift him up.

He knew just how he would start living.

* * *

 **~MOKUBA~**

"I...I can't believe this," Jou gapped.

Mokuba grinned as he encouraged Jounouchi to check out more of the guest house.

Just like Seto and Yugi decided upon, it was kept simple. There was a couch in the living room across from a small television set. The kitchen was stocked with usual utensils.

Seto and Yugi came in after them, the shorter teen beaming with a huge smile.

"This place is yours, Jou. You can save up money and feel safer here."

Jounouchi scanned the living room, running his fingers through his hair. "I just...I can't believe this." He glanced at the three of them. "You're doing this all for me?"

"You still have to pay rent," Seto pointed out.

"Yep! And the best part is, you have a pool! Well, you share it with us, but yeah!" Mokuba exclaimed. "We'll be neighbors!"

Jounouchi laughed. He walked down the hallway, checking out his bedroom. Mokuba caught sight of Seto's stuffed Red-Eyes sitting on the bed. Jou smiled fondly at it.

"I..." He swallowed and turned back to them. "Thank you."

 _Thank you,_ Mokuba wanted to say. He was glad that Jou was okay, and he was immediately released from the hospital that following morning after the Museum incident. He and Seto had roomed up in Seto's office, and were in there most of the day, talking. Mokuba tried to eavesdrop, but their voices never carried.

Whatever happened, something was soothed over and settled into place.

They still bickered.

They still fought.

They still glared and dueled each other.

But...there was something else.

There were lingering looks.

There were soft smiles and kisses.

There were hidden hand-holding.

Seto started to work less, he started to distribute the workload among his employees. He was home more often.

And Jou came over more often.

Honestly, Mokuba didn't see the point of the guest room.

"You're welcome, Jou," Yugi said. "You deserve this. Uh, I'll leave you guys alone."

Jou stepped forward. "Yuge."

"Stay here or I'll hear the mutt whine about it all night," Seto grumbled.

"Let's order pizza and play some video games!" Mokuba suggested.

"You can't always live off pizza and video games forever, Mokuba," Seto said.

"Don't listen to your brother," Jou said. "He's a party-pooper."

"Hmph."

Jou wrapped his arm around Yugi. "Let's party out at my place!" he exclaimed.

"You don't have a video game console," Seto pointed out.

"Wh-why not?"

"I'm your boyfriend, not your pimp."

"Wh...oh, are we labeling ourselves now?" Jou teased.

Yugi covered his face. "I don't know if I want to hear this."

"Sorry, Yuge!" Jou smirked.

Yugi shook his head and smiled. "Your future is not to be a street thug, Jou. And don't worry about making something out of yourself. You're already great, Jounouchi. You're my best friend. I love you."

Jou wiped a tear. "Aw. Man. I love you too, Yuge. Thank you. For everything."

They hugged and Mokuba smiled at this moment. He wished he would have a friendship like theirs someday.

Jou broke apart and glanced over at Seto.

"We're not ready for love confessions just yet," Seto said.

"Sure, says the guy who left me his childhood toy," Jou teased.

Seto's neck flushed pink.

"Thanks. For all of this. I won't abuse it."

"You better not," Seto grumbled. His lips curved upward into a soft smile. "Idiot, I know you won't."

Yugi slowly slipped away from them as Seto and Jou gazed at each other.

"Hey. You guys never told us what happened during that duel at the beginning of the summer," Mokuba beamed causing the two to break apart.

"Duel?" Jou raised a brow.

"Yeah. At the end of the school year?" Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah. _That_ duel." Jou scratched the side of his cheek. "Eh..."

"The mutt beat me," Seto said.

"Eep?" Jou perked up. "What about your reputation?"

Seto shrugged. "I already ruined it by announcing I was dating you."

"Hey! You take that back," Jou said, shaking a fist in a teasing manner.

"Jou beat you?" Mokuba exclaimed.

That's it? That's all it took?

Yugi narrowed his eyes at them. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling the whole story?"

Jounouchi chuckled and scratched his cheek. "We might have accidently kissed."

"How do you accidently kiss?" Mokuba wondered.

"Did you fall into his mouth?" Yugi teased.

Jou and Seto shared a look and smiled.

"Now that's a story for another time," Seto said.

Mokuba beamed at his brother.

All the pieces of Seto's heart were put back together and settled in place.

* * *

 _~FIN~_


End file.
